Harry Potter and the Shinobi of Konoha
by Mayhem Embodied
Summary: Voldemort has returned, and the Ministry of Magic is refusing to believe it, taking it as Hogwarts attempts to overthrow them. But Dumbledore knows better. He knows the dark lord has something up his sleeve and he also knows that it involves Harry potter. So, going to request help from the current Hokage, He in return gets Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, and Akamaru!


Ladies, gentlemen, and those of unspecified gender, I'd like to thank you for reading my first submission to Fanfiction! I write original works in my own spare time when I can, but I decided to finally make a fanfiction of my own. I admit, I'm more familiar with the world of Naruto than I am with Harry Potter, but I am familiar with it and have read the books, and seen the movies. But I don't heavily analyze and am not as into it as I am with Naruto.

That being said, I hope this story entertains you! I'm not updating on a specified schedual, so my updates to the story will be sporadic. Don't be afraid to critique and point out errors, but please, don't flame.

If you hate Harry Potter, or you Hate Naruto, don't read. That's my only warning. There will be a bit of bashing of the entire Golden Trio, as well as Malfoy. So, if you're enraptured with these characters, don't read this, as they will be made fun of more than a few times.

I believe I have talked long enough so let me get this disclaimer out of the way and we can get on with the reading!

I do not own Naruto, or Harry potter, In now way, do I claim either of their characters, settings, plots, or have made any contributions to either franchise other than this work of fiction.

* * *

In Konoha, the Godaime Hokage was in her office, her hands at her temples as she rubbed away the stress and headache that threatened to overcome her mind. She was currently in her office with a very old man, dressed in peculiar grey robes, with his beard tied in the same fashion as a certain Hyuuga's hair. 'Damn Shizune..Hiding my sake at a time like this..' "So..._Dumbledore_-san.." she began, testing out his odd name on her tongue.

"I know you and the Sandime Hokage were old acquaintances in the past, but the Hidden Leaf was just attacked recently by a man named Pein. I don't expect you to know about him, given the Shinobi world and Wizard world not coming into contact for a very long time, but if you have seen on your way here, the effects of his devastating assault has staggered Konoha greatly." Tsunade said with a sigh, looking out her window to see civilian and ninja alike, helping to rebuild Konoha.

"I'm not sure if we are able to spare even a single _genin_ right now, I'm sorry, but the chances that we can help you or the wizard world are very slim." Tsunade apologized with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama, but I must plead that you reconsider. If I believed we could handle the threat that threaten's to befall us, I wouldn't have bothered you at such a dire time. But I believe that this threat not only endangers us, but could possibly put the Ninja Continent in danger as well. Which is why I wish to gain the support of the Leaf, because we've been allies in the past, and stop this threat before it has the chance to progress any further than it already has." Dumbledore reasoned.

Tsunade growled internally as she closed her eyes and laced her fingers together in front of her face; a habit she picked up whenever she began to think. '_We currently need any and all able bodies to help rebuild Konoha and guard it from any ninja villages that would take advantage of our current state..But on the other hand, if this truly is as big a problem as this Dumbledore is making it out to be, we seriously cannot deal with another catastrophe at this moment..'_

After a moment of silence, Tsunade let her hands settle upon her mahogany desk as she yelled out. "Shizune!"

In less than a second, Shizune stepped in, looking at Dumbledore, then at Tsunade. "Yes, Hokage-sama?" Shizune questioned.

Tsunade thought for a few seconds more before scribbling quickly onto a sheet of paper. "Bring me these people, within the next hour would be best." Tsunade ordered, folding the paper childishly into the shape of a paper airplane and throwing it at Shizune, who caught it between her index and middle finger. She quickly glanced over the names of the people on the list and then bowed respectively.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, I shall gather them immediately." With that, the Godaime Hokage's apprentice quietly shut the door as she left to go retrieve the ninja on said list.

Tsunade turned her brilliant hazel eyes onto the old wizard and gave a polite nod. "Go to any of the still standing hotels around here, tell them to let you stay under my orders, you won't have to pay. In the morning, I'll have the ninja you requested to be here so you can brief them then take them with you." The busty Hokage told him. Dumbledore smiled and bowed before raising back up. "The thanks of Hogwarts, and myself personally go out to you an your village, Hokage-sama. Believe me, your ninja will be paid handsomely for their assistance after this." Dumbledore assured her, before apparating out of her office.

Tsunade rubbed her temples and sighed, standing and walking to the corner of her office, before preforming a quick "Release" on a seal she placed on one of the floor boards in her office. The stressed blonde pulled it up and then grabbed a sake bottle from beneath the panel and gave a sigh of absolute relief. "Hello Sake, my old friend." She grinned and went to go grab a cup.

* * *

Shizune hopped down from a building, in front of the Nara Compound, and looked at one of the Nara Guards. "Excuse me, but I need Nara, Shikamaru immediately. The Hokage requests his presence." She told him. The guard nodded before quickly forming the Ram seal, and used the teleportiation jutsu to go retrieve Shikamaru.

After a few minutes, Shikamaru could be seen exiting the gates to the Nara Compound, holding his left hand in front of his mouth to stifle a yawn as he walked towards Shizune. "Hey, Shizune-san.. The Hokage needs me?" He asked, his eyes lazily sweeping over her before settling on her face. Shizune quickly nodded. "You are being requested for a mission along with some others. Please get to her as soon as possible." Shizune said, before leaping off to go get the next person.

She leaped to the east with ease, moving quickly until she found the large group of tents, where she knew her next targets would be. the apprentice of one of the Legendary Sannin asked around, before finding him in a white tent, sitting in a chair next to a bed with white sheets, and a dark haired girl sitting and speaking with him, an IV line in her right wrist.

When the long, chocolate brown haired ninja turned, he saw Shizune looking at him. "Hyuuga, Neji." She stated. Neji quickly deduced what she could have wanted and quickly stood, delivering a curt bow. "Shizune-san," he responded, his pale lilac eyes scanned her over quickly, like Shikamaru had. "Tsunade-sama requires your presence. There is a mission that she has requested you for. He looked back to Hinata, who looked up at him, before turning his gaze back to Shizune.

"But..Hinata-sama..." He began, before feeling Hinata's soft hand to clasp over his and he turned to meet her kind smile and her soft gaze, with her mimicking eyes. "It's okay, Neji-niisan. I'll be up and about and perfectly fine when you get back, and I'll be the first to greet you when you com home. I promise" Hinata said, gently stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

Neji's cold gaze barely softened any, but to Hinata, and anyone who knew the Hyuuga, that was Neji's form of affection and or acceptance. He gave a bow and nodded. "As you wish, Hinata-sama." He stood back up, before following Shizune out of Hinata's tent with a final look back at his cousin. He then watched Shizune go around, looking for someone else probably, and he went and headed in the direction of the Hokage's office.

Shizune moved on, searching throughout the medical unit, until she found the easily spotted flamingo haired kunoichi. "Haruno Sakura!" Shizune called. Sakura halted and turned to see Shizune hailing her down. She grabbed a random medic-nin, placing the clip board for an injured shinobi in his hands and sent him to go tend to the wounded man.

Sakura gave a friendly wave. "Hey, Shizune-chan, how are you? Did you come to help?" Sakura asked, calling her partner apprentice by a familiar honorific.

Shizune gave a quick shake of her head, and a light smile. "I'm well, thank you for asking. And I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but no. Tsunade-sama has requested you for a mission. She needs you there within the hour." Shizune instructed, also using the familiar honorific for Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi frowned immediately. "But we're already understaffed as it is! The medical team can't afford to lose anyone at the moment!" Sakura argued, waving her hand at the many tents and less number of doctors quickly flitting around for emphasis.

Shizune sighed and nodded. "I know, Sakura-chan. But if it makes it any better, I will take your place until you get back." Shizune reasoned, causing Sakura's frown to change into a look of contemplation, before resigning with a sigh. "Hai. Thank you, Shizune-chan." Sakura said before teleporting to the Godaime's office.

Shizune sighed, as gathering all these people was becoming tiring. She looked at the next person on her list and sighed even louder. "Alright, let's get it over with she mumbled.

* * *

A few minutes later, she wound up in the training grounds of Team Eight, and heard her target before seeing them. "Lets go, Akamaru! Fang over Fist!" the sound of trees crashing to the ground rang out over the training ground and Shizune turned the corner to see a group of large cedar trees had been felled, with Kiba Inuzuka and his dog, Akamaru in the center of all the damage, laughing. "Good boy, Akamaru! You're getting stronger!" Kiba complimented, before being knocked over by his large companion and attacked with a barrage of licks. "Ha ha, and bigger too!" the dog-nin added.

Shizune called out to him, and both Kiba and Akamaru turned to face her.l "Oh, Shizune-san...What's up?" Kiba said, his slitted coal black eyes roaming her body for a longer period of time than either Neji or Shikamaru's had. Shizune sighed. This was why she was always reluctant to summon Kiba. He never knew when his gaze wasn't appreciated.

"The Hokage needs you immediately." Was all she said. She quickly leaped off, not wanting to stay longer than she needed.

Kiba snorted and looked down at Akamaru. "She totally digs me. Let's go boy!" He hopped onto the large dog's back and they dashed towards the Hokage tower.

Finally, Shizune reached the construction site, where two of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio were helping to put their skills to use.

"Alright, Choji, Expand your body and help hold the support beams together while the Katon unit welds them together!" Ino ordered. Her large friend immediately went to work, using his body expansion jutsu to place the metal beams on top of, or next to each other and hold them there till the Katon unit finished melting them together.

Shizune had to pause and smile as she watched everyone working together to rebuild their precious home. She then snapped herself out of her sentimentality and went to finally complete her objective then hurry home and take a break. Fetching all of them was tiring and she believed she deserved a nice bath. "Yamanaka-san!" She called, gaining the blonde's attention.

"Shizune-san! Hey!" Ino called boisterously, lightly jogging over to the raven-haired assistant to the Hokage. "The Hokage needs you for a mission. Don't worry, I'll have someone completely capable to oversee the construction." Shizune said, avoiding a problem before it started. "Oh. okay, Thank you, Shizune-san!" Ino called as she forced chakra into her feet and began to zip through the streets towards the Hokage's mansion.

* * *

Once all were accounted for, Ino being the last to arrive, Tsunade began to speak. "Now, you have all been called here because you are the only ones I can afford to spare at the moment. I want you to prepare you for a long mission. It will be at _least _a month before you return. I want you all to pack scrolls full of whatever materials and weapons you wish to bring, make sure to pack in bulk. Take as many tags as you need, whatever. Just prepare yourselves. The client will be here, same time tomorrow to brief you on the mission and it's details. He will be given very brief and edited versions of your files, so he can get to know you as well as he should. You will also be given these packets, and it is up to you to decide if he, or anyone else is allowed access to any more information than I have given. Or if any less should be taken out, come see me immediately so we can discuss how relevant to the mission it is." Tsunade instructed.

With a unanimous, "Hai, Hokage-sama," she continued. "Neji will lead this team, and Shikamaru will be his second in command, is this understood? Anything Neji says, goes. And if Neji isn't able to communicate, you take the orders from Shikamaru." She stated. After getting the same answer, she dismissed them all.

As the all transported out of the office, the Godaime looked out of her window and gave a light smirk._ 'The ninja world and the Wizarding world coming together once more..This should be interesting..' _Tsunade thought before reaching beneath her desk to retrieve the half finished bottle she had from earlier to finish it off...

* * *

So! That was my first chapter! How did I do? Any mistakes in grammar, spelling, or characters themselves, please let me know! And yes. If anybody caught that little moment between Hinata and Neji, you'll know I'm a bit of a NejiHina fan so please excuse me! I don't think it will show up again. Please comment and let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
